darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Wayne
Eric Wayne is a former English detective of Irish origin, Eric is currently the CEO of Waynel enterprises and secretly an assassin who uses is contractor powers to assassinate for the right price. Appearance History Eric Wayne is the ward of Izabella and Dimity Wayne. Hailing from the most finest family of England, Eric was always provided with the best in every possible field, his father was the head of the Wayne enterprises; a very well known company for automobile and electronics. Aside from that his father was a former detective who was considered to be the best in all England and was even said to be the most brilliant detective and tactician in the entire universe. In the flashbacks of Eric's memories, his father was seen training him in various fields, personally. His mother was a christian and was presumably a god fearing person. Which, Eric greatly disapproved. One day, while returning from school, Eric noticed the front door of the Wayne manor was unlocked, putting up all his altogether, he opened the door to find blood all over the manor. On seeing blood, Eric was frightened as he rushed to the first floor he discovered his mothers dead body, who was violated moments before her death and then he saw the corpse of his father lying on the floor. After years of investigation, it was revealed that his parents were killed by a gang of robbers. Which is when, Eric decides to avenge his parents by hunting down the robbers. He dons a bullet proof jacket, a pistol and a couple of knives, and wraps a muffler over his face and wears a cap to hide his identity. Before killing the robbers, one of the robbers admit that they were ordered to kill his parents by the owner of Max-well Enterprises, Mr. Robert Maxwell. Eric changes his name to Adam and after a few years joins the max-well enterprises and soon earns the trust of Robert. Aside from this, he becomes an assassin who would kill for the right price, without caring about whom he kills. It has also been revealed that Eric had an adopted sister named Eva Wayne who was supposingly killed by Robert as well. After five years of uncountable crimes and increasing injustice, with the spiking crime rate, the city of Manhattan had gone into an endless dark night. Eric decides to quit his career as an assassin and begins to train himself to fight injustice. Soon, he takes up the mantle of the Dark Raven and turns into a vigilante. Who would punish and even kill the corrupted and evil. Years after Robert Maxwell's death Eric inherited his company and renamed the company to Wayne Enterprises. With his inherited wealth and now achieved wealth Eric has a bank balance of 10.6 billion $ and property costing over 210 billions, making him world's 6th richest person. Personality Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Eric has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a billionaire businessman and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots. He might have only a little control over his powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "force of will". Eric is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Eric accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. Eric has shown to have a powerful force of will throughout his life, so much so that he has defied the will of Venetia Farina, who is able to manipulate one's will and body and is also able to manifest her own will, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger is perhaps what truly Dark Raven made of. *'Genius Intellect': When Eric was younger he was considered as a genius, being hailed as a child genius he always had an incredible intelligence and analytical skills to begin with. He is capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat. Eric is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Back in the days of acedemy, his grades were always at the top, despite his mental condition. Aside from that, Eric can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Eric is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. With his high-level intellect, strategic and manipulative skills, he is able to quickly elaborate plans, defeat his foes and decipher almost any technique. With his amazing manipulation skills he can twist ideals of multiple human's, mislead them and even play with their feelings and goals, in order to aid him through direct or indirect ways. As a battle genius, Eric can identify, take advantage or counter most forms of ninjutsu almost immediately and he is rarely caught off-guard, at which point he quickly adapts to the situation. Unarguably, the most fearsome trait of Eric's is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of human world, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. He has also shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a master strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Eric's IQ level is over 250, he is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of control over his contractor powers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. He is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. Eric is a mathlete honoree, indicating that his mathematical skill is advanced for his age. With an intelligence classed as super-genius, he easily is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools, in unorthodox and effective ways. He is known as a "futurist". He has stated that the way his mind works he can intuit the future, even being able to foreshadow that a situation similar to the contractor Civil War was going to happen, years before it did. He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, any machinery. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Eric has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Seishi Ichida fear Eric. In fact, his very presence is more than enough to intimidate and incapacitate other contractors. Eric can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception are altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and Eric as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. He can give off his pure violent urge to kill, affecting the opponents, and others around the vicinity. Particularly his strong skills with fear inducement can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Eric is able to augment the fears of others. He can make an aerophobe so afraid of flying that they never set foot on a flying object or even die of fright when something flies. Any fear can be amplified to the point of the victim dying of fright, usually a heart-attack. He causes his victim to go into a catatonic state. *'Master Acrobat': Even as a child he was a classed superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. His reflexes and agility are equally remarkable and are on par with the finest human athletes. Eric is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the universe. He is the only person on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault, Eric's contract powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials. Eric has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Even at thirteen his acrobatic skills were so advanced, that Seina was forced to use her Telekenetic abilities in order to keep up with him, while he was suffering from viral fever and severe body ache. *'Master Martial Artist': He is a master of many martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Huka-huka, S.C.A.R.S. (military), Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Kenpo Karate, Kyūjutsu, Kung fu, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Tomoi, Yaw-Yan, Boxing, Iaido, Kampfringen, Muay Thai and Tang Soo Do. He is also a master of Leopard Kung fu, Shorin-Ryu Karate, Hwarang Do and Biangan. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths. This makes him one of the entire series top tier martial artists. According to sources, he is currently learning Capoeira and Wushu. He can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. It is apparent he has some knowledge about Tai Chi as well, since he was the one to teach Dewei. Eric is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. His martial arts skills are so superior that even Jake Scott commented that there are only a handful of individuals that know what he knows. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Eric possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under his mentor, Eric has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. Before and during his time as Raven this training has become more difficult through battle experience greatly increasing his physical form. Perhaps his refusal to drink alcohol, sweetened foods and staying on a strict diet with regular exercises and rigorous training makes him superior to most of his enemies. Eric's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. *'Multi-lingual': Having had the finest education as the ward of the most noblest and finest family in entire London, he speaks with fluency in English, Thai, Vietnamese, French, Arabic, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Farsi (Persian), Mandarin, Hindi, German, Bengali, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Cantonese, and a little Romany. Surprisingly enough, he also has some knowledge of Latin, which apparently is a dead language. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Eric has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both UNCO, FBI and X01 files with little to no effort on his part. *'Inhuman Agility': Eric's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Eric's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. He is very quick on his feet and nimble while in mid air, he was even able to chase down Tempest who has superspeed the level of Mach 25 even though he quickly lost him. Eric has impressive reflexes, he is able to quickly visualize incoming attacks and respond shown when was able to quickly react and attack small contractors who were leaping at him in waves. Eric also boasts great flexibility and acrobatics, he utilized many flips and evasive air revenuers to battle his enemies. *'Polymath:'Eric received excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and scientist thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Law, Math, Medicine, Geography, Politics, Criminology, World History, Music and English. *'Immense Strength': Eric possesses way above normal human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 185 cms 175 lb. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Eric has shown incredible strength throughout the years. He has kicked a steel door off of its hinges, held up nearly 1200 lbs of rubble, hurt the super-strong Blockbuster with his blows, and defeated a bunch of street fighters who were accompanied by a professional boxer. He has also defeated the amazingly strong Aboiye who was using Toxin to its maximum levels, with his raw strength and deception. He regularly lifts at least 1000 - 1100 lbs and over 500 crunches with over a 1000 push ups in order to build his body. Even as a child of 7 years he was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no apparent injury. On an occasion he is seen to lift a car weighing nearly 1.2 tons with considerably less effort. Although his current extent of strength remains unknown, the early handbook listed him at the 3 tons level. *'Meta-human Speed': Eric possesses great speed and agility. Even as a child, Eric is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. By the age of 8, he was able to run at the speed of 35km/h. He is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Dewei briefly thought Eric was faster than he was in their first fight. Eric has surpassed the speed of Olympic runners and is considered to be one of the most swiftest man on earth. *'Superhuman Hearing': He has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the distance of 15-20 feets. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': He is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, having trained in various forms of combats, he does the best he can do. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Eric is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. *'Master Detective': Wayne is a world class detective. He was rigorously trained by his father; who was considered to be the best detective in the entire universe, in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. He has shown astute deductive reasoning. He is masterful in Forensic science and incorporates it to assist his detective skills. *'Intermediate Bomb assembly and Diffusal:' Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Germany, Eric is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices. *'Expert Marksman': Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Eric almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. Further after receiving his knife-throwing and shooting training from his aunt, he has truly become one of the most versatile marksman in the country. With further training, he is now capable of hitting people with various projectiles with his eyes closed. He also has excellent accuracy with a pistol. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Ryu himself on occasion. He is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from multiple sensory type contractors. *'Expert Escapologist': He has been described as second only to Eva Wayne as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from various forms of traps and even from a truck accident (the truck had a velocity of over 100 m/s and he had only 5 seconds). He has also escaped his foes and even unwanted attention within a blink of an eye. Eric have been trained to be skilled in escaping from any trap, lock or captivity, ranging from the most simplistic of handcuffs to the most elaborate of cages. He has also studied traps. *'Professional Lawyer': He was a successful attorney and is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. He has a good practical knowledge of British law and knows law's of other countries such as India and Japan. He has studied law under the best lawyer of England and pursued his law career in Harvard University. He is a skilled lawyer, specializing in criminal justice, one of Eric's true sources to his strength as-well as success in crime-fighting and superhero lifestyle is his dedication to law practice. *'Master Swordsman': Eric has been extensively trained in fencing as a child, as he grew up he learnt kendo and Iaido and fully mastered them. He has great grasp over kenjutsu, he is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. Eric has also achieved the feat of defeating Seishi Ichida to a duel. He wields bladed weapons with great ferocity and technique. *'Expert Stick Fighter': Eric is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks due to training from Stick. *'Interrogation Expert': Eric uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. As a detective, cross-examining a witness or the defendant is a very vital skill set to interrogation. Eric is also more than likely an expert or at least highly trained in the use and interpretation of polygraph testers. He uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as waterboarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. *'Fast Healing And Superior Immunity': Eric normally heals three times faster than any human of his age, size and physique. His immune system is much more advanced and versatile than normal humans. However, his healing rate and immunity is not comparable to that of superhumans such as Jason Bell. *'Meta-human Sense of Balance': It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Eric's balance centers give him equilibrium on par or above Jason Bell. Eric is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. *'Demolitions Expert': He also received a U.S. Navy SEAL/UDT (Underwater Demolition Team), EOD (explosive ordnance disposal), US Army Ranger training, Army Special Forces Q-Course, and LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training. Contractor Power *'Ergokinesis': Eric possesses the ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound. Eric can move, alter, or stop energy in himself, objects, beings, or space. He can essentially convert one type of energy into another, store it within their bodies, and release it upon command. Some users can create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. Eric is also able to absorb ambient energy convert it into life-force and live solely off of that, especially in supremely hostile situations. He can absorb energy into his body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. Eric is able to absorb energies that he comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. Due to this, he is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or others, he is able to amplify energy to great levels. Eric has ability to release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, he can release huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. He can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-burst that can be quite large and destructive from his body. He can move far faster than the average member of the any possible species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding mach 2. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body. His ergokinesis grants him ability to withstand various forms of energy, channel absorbed energy into a projectile attack, channel absorbed energy into speed, channel absorbed energy into self-healing. Eric is able to release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. He is able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and can create a pulse energy that can go through anything, and depending on what the user want it can either be harmful or harmless. Note however that the exact effects this power has depend of the energy used, so using life-energy could be used to heal. Eric can negate energy, including dimming light, extinguishing fires, or negating force-fields. Eric can negate energy-based attacks, such as Energy Blasts, Ergokinetic Combat and Power Negation, even kill by negating the targets life-force. Finally, Eric can erase/eliminate all types of energy from everything in existence, including sentient beings, inorganic matter, nature, planets, etc. Since most of powers require a certain amount of energy to work the Eric can normally make powerful opponents useless. All energy forms are vulnerable to this ability, whether Spiritual, Physical, Magical, Divine, Demonic, etc. Obeisance: Like any contractor he suffers from obeisance, which in his case is Panic attack. Panic attacks are periods of intense fear or apprehension that are of sudden onset and of variable duration from minutes to hours. Panic attacks usually begin abruptly, may reach a peak within 10 minutes, but may continue for much longer if the sufferer had the attack triggered by a situation from which they are not able to escape. In panic attacks that continue unabated, and are triggered by a situation from which the sufferer desires to escape, some sufferers may make frantic efforts to escape, which may be violent if others attempt to contain the sufferer. Along side panic attacks he suffers from nose bleeding and stress after using his powers. Equipment *'Dark Raven Suit': This suit was built by Eric himself and specifically designed for his abilities. It appears to be colored for dark camouflage in order to utilize his mastery of stealth. It is made out of hard and soft kevlar to allow him complete mobility and protection against advanced weaponry, it also consists of nomex coating all over the suit to make it heat resistant and to somewhat fire proof. The suit is also consists of various bullet proof padding's and a spinal brace. He also has introduced an unnamed material which dampens shocks and impacts. It also features a camouflage mode that allows him to stay under the radar and maintain his keen stealth skills. Eric later on introduces titanium plating broken into multiple pieces all over the suit to provide better protection. He has coated the entire titanium plating as well as the suit and his new reinforced steel gauntlets with black rubber, to provide greater elasticity and provide insulation. Eric has made the suit fire proof and to somewhat a little radiation proof as well. *'Mask': He wears a black domino mask, which grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. After six months, he modifies the black domino mask by covering his entire face, aside from the nose and chin area. He also coats the mask with graphite and introduces white lenses, the lenses gives him access to x-ray vision and later on thermal vision. A strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Eric from removing it, further protecting his identity. *'Dark Raven Helmet/cowl': His initial helmet was made up of thick lead and reinforced steel, giving him superior protection from bullets and radiations. This also made him invulnerable to x-ray vision, further protecting his identity. The helmet was attached with the domino mask. With it being so heavy on its own and the mask in addition made it impossible for Eric to turn his head. So, after some time he creates a more flexible and better helmet, shaped in a form of a cowl. With it's most of the content being thick black rubber, with many small pieces of thick lead all over the cowl, the lead pieces and sensitive areas of his head like, the temple, eyes and nose, the entire mask was coated with nickel and wired with a formidable technology which gives Eric the ability to resist telepathy. The entire cowl is coated with customized graphite to provide superior protection. *'Gauntlets': His gauntlets are made of reinforced steel coated with titanium. The gauntlets are provided with retractable blades and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. This gauntlets is later on coated with black rubber, to provide better protection and insulation. The spikes can also be used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, also they have more than enough sharpness to cut through a ninjatō. *'Glider Cape': He has an inbuilt bullet proof and seemingly fire proof auto glider which can be used to glide through long distances, the glider takes the forms of wings. Once Dark Raven has landed an electric current which has been previously running through the glider stops causing it to take the shape of a normal black cape. A further modification was made, making it what he calls a "paracape" acting like a parachute and able to slow down a rapid descent. *'Smoke Bombs': Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allowed Eric to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies as they release different gases. They can be used to detonate in a set amount of time after being pinned to their enemies releasing a small explosion. Eric used this feature to attach them to his enemies and explode, minorly injuring them or releasing noxious gases. *'Knife': Eric carries a number of knife's with him. *'Nun-chucks': Eric carries a nunchaku with him, which was formerly his trademark weapons before he rediscovered the usage of Eskrima Sticks. *'Escarima Sticks': Eric's trademark/signature weapon. Which he uses for various purpose. The close combat twin fighting sticks are used by Eric to enhance his fighting strength in close quarters. *'Grappling Gun': A Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Eric the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. *'Taser': Eric as Dark Raven carries around a hand-held taser that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown till date. *'E.I.S Holographic Computer': Eric has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gave him easy access to building schematics and data files. There was a USB-cable that he could hook up to larger systems that allowed him complete access through his advanced hacking programs. The computer has an os called the E.I.S (Extremely intelligent system) which grants him access to every computer database and every satellite. *'Heckler & Koch MP7': Once in one of his missions, Eric carried a Heckler & Koch MP7. The weapon allows a conventional 20-round, 30-round, or 40-round box magazine to be fit within the pistol grip (the 20-round magazine being comparable in size to a 15-round 9mm magazine, while the 40-round magazine compares to a 30-round 9 mm magazine). The weapon features an ambidextrous fire selector, bolt catch lever and magazine release. It has an extendable stock and a folding front grip; it can be fired either one-handed or two-handed. It is compact and light, due to the use of polymers in its construction. It is considered to be one of the best assault rifles in the world. *'Wave-cancellation Box': Eric has a device which he refers to as Wave-cancellation Box'', this devices allows him to break into places without being sensed or detected by sound sensors or noise detectors. *'''Holster: He has a holster striped to his left thigh, the holster contain shurikens. The holster can store up to 30 shurikens at once, which can be used by Eric in combination to his incredible marksmanship to injure or disarm his enemy. *'D.R Belt': The D.R. belt of Dark Raven belt contains all of his weapons ranging from the taser to the smoke bombs, knife, nun-chucks, grappling gun and of course the eskrima sticks. The D.R. belt also consists of two flash bombs, and some mini-explosives, these explosives are capable of blowing up a steel door. The belt contains various trackers and bugs while the buckle itself is a radio transmitter. *'Handcuffs': Dark Raven carries at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing him to restrain the hands and feet of captives. *'Rebreather': A small device used to breathe underwater. *'Bolas': Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. Trivia * Eric's primary weakness is, his lack of control over his contractor powers. Since, he cannot use them to their full potential and most of the times his powers are prone to misfire. The lack of any dependable power makes his vulnerable. However, his extensive training, wide variety of skills and numerous pieces of equipment, more than compensate and make him the most well rounded contractor, in terms of ability. His second weakness is his lack of communication skill. And, his final weakness is his faltering will power (by the end of his first year as Raven he has almost a will power of steel and is no longer bothered by his faltering will power). Category:Contractor Category:Character